1. Technical Field
The invention is related to video conferencing, and in particular, to a system and method for applying digital make-up to images of a video conferencing meeting participant.
2. Related Art
With the increasing availability of the on-line communication applications and broadband internet access, communicating with friends and family using real-time audio and video is becoming more and more popular.
Unlike in audio-only communication, where the appearance of the participant, or the participant's environment, is not at all important, the participant in a video conference often makes a great effort to look his or her best prior to commencing it. In some societies, women feel compelled to apply make-up before appearing on camera, just as they would before going out for any other social activities. In addition, while talking on the telephone in a cluttered or messy room is not bothersome to most people, having family members or business associates view such a situation in the background of a video conference is undesirable to many people.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that can provide face-to-face video conferencing that improves the appearance of video conferencing participants, and possibly their environment, without requiring these participants to expend time and effort in putting on make-up or cleaning up their space.